Theria
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 8292 - Attack: 799 - Defense: 473 - Recovery: 493 - } Latts look slightly different depending on their element, and fire Latts are especially popular amongst female masters, which some have attributed to their more gentle nature, while others believe it's their perfectly styled manes. - Lattrix = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 10367 - Attack: 1009 - Defense: 592 - Recovery: 618 - } Fire Lattrics are perfect as guardian Astromons thanks to their loyalty and faithfulness. They are regularly employed in defending sparsely populated towns against wild Astromons that sometimes wander in, and are especially invaluable in protecting farmlands from problematic Woole invasions. - Theria = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 12958 - Attack: 1266 - Defense: 740 - Recovery: 773 - } Fire Therias are courageous in battle, and have the strongest wills amongst all the Therias. A well-trained Theria can defend a large farmland alone thanks to its sharp vision and exceptional speed. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 11714 - Attack: 487 - Defense: 467 - Recovery: 586 - } Latts may be small, but they've more than enough courage to bravely challenge foes much larger in size.Their unrelenting personality may be one reason they are rarely found in the wold, which has led to the belief that encountering an Latt on your journey is good luck. - Lattrix = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 14706 - Attack: 609 - Defense: 582 - Recovery: 730 - } An Lattrix brought up with love and respect will follow its master for the rest of its life. Lattrixs are notably healthy, and are not picky in what they eat. With all their energy, they can move quickly in battle to overpower enemies. - Theria = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 18415 - Attack: 760 - Defense: 727 - Recovery: 911 - } A fully evolved Latt becomes humanoid in form, enabling it to move about even more freely. It can dart around the battlefield with great agility and speed, confusing its opponent before it attacks using its sharp claws. It usually walks on two feet, but when traveling long distances, it will run on all fours. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 6635 - Attack: 358 - Defense: 390 - Recovery: 357 - } One way to distinguish a wood Latt from the other elements is its mane, as well as its ears and tail that are shaped subtly different. Its feet also have a design that makes them look like socks. And, of course, it's an entirely different color... - Lattrix = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 8299 - Attack: 448 - Defense: 448 - Recovery: 448 - } Lattrics often draw stares when walking in a crowd, with their beautiful tails, regal manes, and warm eyes. Of course, sometimes the stares are due to the stark contrast between the visually pleasing Lattrix and it's more "plain"-looking master. - Theria = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 10375 - Attack: 560 - Defense: 610 - Recovery: 561 - } Variant Therias are a favorite of masters competing in the Astromon League due to their extroirdinary capabilities, of which there has been conducted much research. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds Category:Astromon Category:3 Star